


Of Queens and Kings

by Hayes (Zeyho)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Not Like Ruby, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeyho/pseuds/Hayes
Summary: Before enacting the Dark Curse, the Evil Queen managed to curse Snow White's baby - should she desire her happy ending, the person who she loves most is the price. Years later, Emma Swan comes to Storybrook with a boy that claims to be her son and the person who stood by her side when she needed the most - her adoptive father, Micheal Black.Although the man was no threat to her, Regina Mills was suspicious of him more than of the woman who wanted her son - she had never seen this man until now, so why was she finding his presence so familiar?





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a strange idea - what if someone like Klaus Mikaelson had a counterpart in the Enchanted Forest?  
> Michael Black is based on our favourite hybrid Klaus, but with a twist.

She was panicking - she could feel her heart beat faster and faster; her ears were ringing, and she was short of breath. Her son, the son she - the boy she wanted to give the best chance, was  _here_ , in Boston. Emma half expected to wake up ( _"Any minute now..."_ ) in a hospital room, barely alive, because it couldn't be happening. She doesn't even remember pulling out her cellphone and dialing his number. She does, however, remember what she said, how she said it - just like the first time they met, broken and desperate.

**_"I need you."_ **

Half an hour of pleadings from Henry, a few mini-panic attacks and a glass of wine later, her father was looking at the boy with wonder in his eyes. Michael was leaning on the nearest wall, a shy smirk on his face as the boy convinced Emma to drive him back home.

"Go get changed, E. I'll make sure he doesn't pull on a 'Emma Special'."

She glared at him, fighting a smile as she went to her room.

"Is she always like this?" she hears Henry ask.

Michael chuckled "Only when a mark thinks they’re James Bond and try to run. Never run from her, kid - I learned that the hard way. Still got scars to prove it, too."

Emma laughs "Maybe this won't be that much of a disaster after all..."

****

Their trip got on both the adult's nerves. The boy was adamant about not telling them anything. At first, it was cute - and it did remind Mike of a younger Emma, but it was starting to piss the man off and it was driving Emma mad. It got worse in town, to the point the blond stopped in the middle of the road and got out of the car, so she wouldn't kill the little guy. His story about how the Evil Queen brought fairy tails characters to Storybrook was more ridiculous every time the two adults heard it, especially when they got to his mother’s house.

“You ran away from here, kid? This is a freaking dream.” Michael said lowly, whistling.

“Please don’t take me back.” The kid continued to beg, not giving mind to the frozen man.

“We have to. I’m sure your parents are worried sick about you.” Emma kept walking, basically dragging her father with her.

“I don’t have parents. Just a mom and…she’s evil.”

Michael rolled his eyes “Kid, I’m almost sure that’s every kid’s the definition of parents at your age. She can’t be that bad.”

“And evil is a bit extreme, isn’t it?

Henry stopped, he gazed down, and his shoulder slumped “She is. She doesn’t love me, only pretends to.”

“Kid…” the blond started, but the door burst open.

Both Emma and Michael watched as the “Evil Queen” hugged Henry so hard they were afraid he’s break. The man watched as the woman’s expression relaxed once she gave the boy one over for injuries, he guessed, only to watch her freeze when Henry shouted, “I found my real family” and ran into the house.

The shock was obvious on the woman’s face as she turned to face Emma “You – You’re Henry’s birth mother?”

Her father gave her a ‘I-thought-you-better-than-this’ glare as his daughter offered a timid “Hi”

Michael cleared his throat “Perhaps we could get this inside – if, of course, you agree to this, madam mayor.” He was gesturing with his left arm while his other was on Emma’s back, trying to ease the tension “It may help put your mind at ease if we sat down and tell you what happened.”

Regina watched as the man – older than the blond, maybe even a little older than herself, tried to defuse the situation. He was taller than Graham, obviously in good shape, and dressed far better than the blond – still, he could do without the red leather jacket. What stood out for Regina were his eyes – his gaze, truthfully, as they were fixated on her own brown ones.

She straightened herself and smiled “How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?”

“Got anything stronger?”

****

While Michael excused himself, Regina had time to analyze the blond. She was pleasantly surprised with the blond’s bluntness.

“How did he find me?”

Regina shook her head as she prepared their drinks “No idea. I was told the birth mother didn’t want to have any contact.”

“You were told right.”

“And the father? Do I need to be worried that he’s kidnapping him as we speak?”

Emma’s eyes got comically wide “Michael? He’s my father so no.”

“Your father?” Regina raised an eyebrow as she handed the drink over “He doesn’t look that old.”

The blond smiled “He’s not. He’s my adoptive father.”

“Then the father? Do I need to be worried about him?”

“No. Doesn’t even know.”

“Do I need to be worried about you and your father, Ms. Swan?”

“Absolutely not, madam mayor.” Michael stated as he entered the room “My daughter may be a bit wild at times, but she would not rip away a child from his mother.”

Emma nodded “I may be his birth mom, but you raised him. You have nothing to worry about, I promise.”

Regina smiled, sincerer this time; they both seemed genuine in their desire to not take Henry from her. “I hope we wasn’t much trouble. And I am sorry he made you drove him back.”

The man put an arm around his daughter “No problem, madam mayor.” He then turned to the blonde “Best we leave, kiddo. It’s already late.”

They both bid their farewells to the mayor and left, not without Emma glancing one last time at the house.

****

“Never imagined we’d ever be hunting down my daughter’s son. Guess that’s off my bucket list.”

“You had that on your bucket list?!”

Michael laughed at the utterly angry expression on the mayor’s face “Madam mayor, I never thought I’d get to see him again.”

Regina’s anger faltered “Again?”

The two were waiting in the living room, letting Emma do her magic and nursing apple cider. The man nodded slowly as he took a sip and Regina show the tension in his jaw.

“I…meet Emma not long before she went to prison. Adopted her while she was in prison.” He smiled sadly “They let me be there with her when Henry was born. I was, actually, the first person to hold him.”

The brunette’s lips tightened, she felt for the man – his bond with Emma was strong – and yet she felt even more threatened. Whoever the man was, something about him made her be even more careful.

“I can’t imagine how that must’ve been like.”

“And I truly hope you never will, madam mayor.”

“Regina.”

Michael watched her, probably to see if this was test – _‘Smart man…’_ – before turning serious “I swear Emma will find your son.”

“I appreciate the confidence, but – “

Michael shook his head “I never break my promises, Regina.”

Minutes passed in silence as the two continued to nurse their drinks. It was a comfortable silence, not awkward as the mayor had thought, but that only put her more on edge – the man had an air around him, one that made her calm even in that situation. Regina chuckled, Michael somehow managed to inspire that air around his daughter as well; no matter how angry the brunette was, Emma and Michael made her calmer – the man more than his adoptive daughter, made her act less reckless than she usually would and that scared her more than anything.

“Why aren’t you out there with Ms. Swan?”

Michael raised at eyebrow “Finding people is more her specialty. My set of skills are more…adequate to a very… _different_ field, if one may say.”

“And what that field be, Mr. Black?”

“I am a bounty hunter, Regina. What I do isn’t pretty. I won’t risk traumatizing a child when Emma can find him very easily.”

Regina hummed – while at first Emma appeared to be tough around the edges and Michael to be more amicable, she quickly found that statement to be false. Both were hotheaded and reckless, but it became clear Michael was the one who dealt with the uglier marks among the two. “And your other daughter? A bounty hunter as well?”

The man laughed “God, no. She’s the good seed of our little family -  a detective.” He stood up slowly, straightening himself “E and I? We like to dance between the lines of the law. She? She wouldn’t even jaywalk at 3 in the morning, on an _empty_ street.”

“She sounds wonderful. Maybe you should make a switch between the two?”

Michael laughed “Madam mayor, even if I could… You’d get bored too easily. People like us don’t like easy prey.”

Her eyes narrowed “People like us, Mr. Black?”

He smirked “Perhaps I’m wrong, but you seem like the person who likes a challenge. Our little detective would be out of town in three days, at best. Me and Emma? That’s a bit trickier – we love a challenge too, _madam mayor_.”

She blames the shiver she just felt on the way he said her title – a tone lower, huskier and in a ticker accent that normal “And what, pry tell, made you came to that conclusion?”

He shrugged but kept on smiling “Don’t make me be wrong about you, Regina.”

And with that, the mayor was left alone and with a stir inside of her – it had been so long since someone made her feel like their equal; it had been much longer since someone had _hope_ in her.

* * *

 

                                                                                         

_“Don’t make me be wrong about you, Regina.”_


	2. II

“All I’m saying is that maybe we shouldn’t let our guard down. We have no idea how things work here.”

Michael laughed “You’re just bitter because that lap dog arrested you.”

“He’s the mayor’s lap dog!” Emma exclaimed “Look, maybe she’s not some Evil Queen, but I think something up. Something big.”

“Is that what your gut is saying?”

She gave him a look and he raised his hands “Ok, ok. I know something is up, I just…” he shrugged “Perhaps we shouldn’t judge Regina just on one impression. Not all first impressions are true.”

Emma sighed, knowing her father was right and her arguments void. They’d been going at it since seven in the morning as they kept themselves busy. They didn’t even bother change from their sleepwear. Michael was going through his morning routine in only a pair of baggy joggers while Emma, wearing one of his older T-shirts, was drinking her morning coffee when someone knocked.

The blonde ignored his ‘put some pants on, woman’ as she opened the door. Her eyes narrowed a little when she was face to face with a smiling mayor.

Michael chuckled as he listened to the two women – 12 hours and Emma had a nemesis, that was a record even for him. He finished his sets in silence before joining the conversation

“Henry has enough issues. He doesn’t need you confusing him.”

“All due respect, madam mayor, the fact that you have now threaten me twice in the last 12 hours makes me wanna stay more.”

“Since when were apples a threat?”

“I can read between the lines.”

With a quick move, the man took the apple from Emma’s hand as he smiled charmingly “Good morning to you too, madam mayor.”

Regina smiled, but it didn’t react her eyes “I thought we were past this, Mr. Black.”

“Well, do excuse me.” He smirked devilishly “When my family feels threatened I tend to be a little more…formal.”

Unfazed “Henry is well taken care of and his issues are under control with therapy.”

“Neither of us said otherwise, madam mayor.”

“Then why are you still here?”

“We just want to know he’s okay.” Emma replied.

“I know what’s best for my son, Ms. Swan.”

Michael smiled “Then we shall be out of your hair as soon as we see that, madam mayor. Until then - best get used to seeing us.”

****

Michael stared at the two in front of him “Less than 20 hours and she’s been arrested? Again?”

Henry smiled sheepishly “…Sorry?”

“The most important thing now is to bail your partner, Mr. Black. I’m sure Emma is waiting.”

The petite woman offered a kind smile as Michael got his jacket on “She’s my adoptive daughter, Ms. …?

“Oh, Mary Margaret is fine.”

He sighed “This will be a long day, won’t it?”

“Yup” Henry replied brightly

Michael groaned.

****

Regina smiled, victorious – by now the blonde was in custody and Henry’s opinion on her would’ve been changed forever. She walked with purpose to her office, giving a short nod to her assistant.

The brunette stopped short after she closed her door – Michael Black was sitting in her chair with his feet on her desk, smirking nonchalantly at her.

“What are you doing here, Michael?”

“What could I be possible doing, madam mayor? I was simply awaiting your arrival.”

Regina shoot daggers at him “I can see that, Mr. Black, and I won’t ask again - why are you here?”

If possible, his smirk widened as he approached her “You see, madam mayor. I do understand why you want us gone, but I don’t take kindly to people targeting my family.”

“It’s not my fault that your daughter goes around stealing, Michael.”

The smirk disappeared as he stepped into her personal space – his lips were in a thin line and there was a dangerous light in his eyes “If you hurt my daughter in any way, I will stop at nothing to make sure you are stopped – regardless of how much Henry means to Emma.”

A murderous expression made its way onto the mayor’s face “You will not touch Henry.”

“Give me no reason to and I won’t, but I will do what is necessary to protect my family and Henry - as you already proclaimed – is your son, not Em’s.”

“He is a child! This is between us, not him. How can you-”

He offered simply before continuing “In every feud, innocent get caught in the middle. So, I ask you this - can you start a war that will most likely get Henry in the middle?”

The void of emotions tone caused Regina to freeze – this was not the man he had talked to a day prior. She could see herself in his eyes, the Evil Queen not the mayor; she underestimated the father. Regina watched him as he walked away – it was time for a change in her plans.

“Oh, one last thing before I go.” She hummed as the man turned and smiled at her “You might want to consider banning chainsaws for a little while for the good of your tree – I can stop Emma from doing anything stupid, but…”

She nodded, bewilder by the sudden change in demeanor “Thank you, Michael.”

“Have a nice day, Regina.”

****

“Emma Swan, I will not spend one more day on this town without my baby. She’s to precious to be left in Boston all alone! What if she gets stolen? What if someone sells her for pieces?!”

“Jesus, fine!”

Michael smiled brightly “I knew I liked you for a reason. Drive me to the nearest town and I’ll be back by tomorrow.”

“Why do I keep you around?” Emma asked, exasperated by the 5 years old her father becomes when it comes to his ride.

“’Cause you love me, kiddo. And I love you.”

Emma smiled “Come on, lover boy. Your ride’s waiting back in Boston.”


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics mean speaking through phone.

"Having an awkward conversation about codenames wasn't part of our deal, pops. You said you'd be back yesterday."

Michael laughed as he leaned onto the burgundy jeep _"He's ten, Ems, and he likes you. This is just his way to keep both of you into your comfort zone while building a relationship."_

"I didn't sign in for this! You're the one who knows how to talk to kids. Hell, Maya knows more about kids than me and she hates them."

_"Miss her that much already?"_

Emma sighed "I miss you too and you've been gone a day, pops. 'Course I miss Maya, but I'm more worried about the mayor."

_"I have to admit she's more interesting than I anticipated, but she's no Evil Queen kiddo. You know-"_

"No one is just evil or just good, yeah I know - you literally drilled that into my brain." The blonde sighed "There's just...something about her, you know? Like there's something about you."

The man rolled his eyes. He struggled to hold the phone still with his shoulder while searching the trunk of his jeep _"What about me?"_

"I don't know how to explain it. Just - there's something about you when your on  missions that puts me on high alert. Like you're second away from doing something big."

_"And you get that from Regina too?"_

"I know you're not evil, but you are one of the most morally ambiguous person I have ever met. You do what you have to do, regardless of anything, and my gut is telling me Regina is the same." Emma heard a victorious 'Fuck yeah!' and she chuckled "You still with me, pops?"

_"Of course, kiddo. Anyway, something fun happening there?"_

"Beside the comatose man who just woke up and the presumed wife that was found? Not really." There was a pause as Emma sighed "When are you coming back?"

 _"Kiddo..."_ Michael slumped into the driver seat, playing with the simple gold and black ring that sat onto his middle finger for as long as he could remember _"You know I have to finish the contract before coming to Storybrooke."_

"How long, pops?"

 _"A week, maybe?"_ He offered weakly _"I don't really know."_

"...Promise you'll be careful?"

_"I swear I'll come back in one piece."_

****

_"Hold on, sprout. What kind of 'deal' are we talking about?"_

Emma rolled her eyes "He's an old guy, pops, don't worry."

_"You are my daughter, I have the right to worry all I want!"_

"You are a drama queen. I got it, okay? I even got an actual job."

Michael smirked _"As what? The mayor's nemesis? You had it already, kiddo."_

"Deputy. And yes, I am aware Maya would laugh so hard she'd die."

_"Just be careful. I don't like that Gold guy, he smells like bad news."_

"Goodnight pops!"

He chuckled _"Night kiddo. I love you."_

"And now you're a softie."

****

His phone rang loudly beside his head. Michael moaned in pain as he turned to end the irritating sound, answering with an angry "This better be a fucking emergency or Satan help me-"

_"You have to come back. Now."_

The panic hidden in Emma's voice made him jump out of bed and search fanatically for his clothes "What happened?"

_"I - I don't know. Regina said something to Archie who's done something to the kid and Henry went down into an abandoned mine that's about to collapse. Archie's there with him, but-"_

"Gimme an hour, okay? Henry's gonna be fine."

_"I hate that you are so calm under pressure."_

He chuckled "Not when it comes to my children. Never when it comes to my children."

****

Of course they are fighting. They always do. Michael didn't know why he thought he'd come back to see Emma and Regina work together to ensure Henry's safety - he's crazy like that sometimes. Still, his exasperation with the two crossed its limit. He was sore all over, his ribs were heavily bruised and his lip was split opened on top of the occasional pain in his  right arm. His patience went out the window when Regina raised her voice.

"Why the fuck do you care about who did what now?! Need I remind you of Henry or shall I just bring a photo of him and a black ribbon?"

Regina's nostrils flared as she fixed the man with a cold glare. She said nothing as she stormed away. The mayor barely registered Michael telling something to the blonde before walking towards her. "If you are here to argue, don't bother. I'm quite sure your daughter covered all."

He rolled his eyes before he shook his head "Not in the least, Regina. What can I do to help?"

Regina sighed "Just...do whatever you can do help around. And...thank you."

"You don't have to. He's a child."

"A child you threatened."

"I would never hurt a child, Regina."

She nodded and gave the man a small smile before Marco called for both her and Emma. Michael followed silently and Regina was glad for that, she couldn't deal with both the father and the daughter, not now. They all listened as Marco explained that someone had to be lowered straight down and another fight was starting.

"Neither of you are going down." Michael stated calmly.

"He's my son!"

"My point exactly, madam mayor. You and Emma are too close to this, thus prone to rash decision."

"And you aren't?" Emma asked obviously ticked.

"Not really. He's a great kid, but I haven't been around enough to get attached."

"Then let the sheriff do it."

Michael's eyebrow raised "No offence to your sheriff, but I have more experience in the field. And I don't trust him - nothing personal."

Regina sighed before fixing the man with a look that she hoped would say what she did not want to. She smiled in relief when the man nodded slightly. "Well, what are you waiting for, Mr. Black? Get a move already."

****

He watched as the mayor threw something into the crate. He approached slowly "You are full of surprises, madam mayor."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mr. Black."

He chuckled"There's something about you that truly intrigues me, madam mayor."

"Your charm will not work on me, Michael."

Regina took a moment to study the man before her - his light brown was ruffled, his clothes were thrown lazily and his icy blue eyes were a dull grey. Even without those, the bags under his eyes were enough to show Regina that he hadn't slept well since he left Storybrooke.

"You shouldn't have gone down, Michael." She stated lowly.

He gave her a small, shy smile "Been doing this for a long time. Exhaustion is nothing new, Gina."

Her eyes narrowed "If only that was true." He rolled his eyes "You have a split lip, not to mention how stiff you are. You need to rest."

"Madam mayor-"

"We are way past this."

"Regina-"

"Go and get some rest, Cal."

He smiled "Yes, ma'am."

The brunette nodded and began to walk away, only to stop a few feet away "Oh, and Mr. Black?"

He turned slowly "Yeah?" Exhaustion was finally catching up with him.

"Eight thirty sharp, Mr. Black. I expect you know where my office is." She rolled her eyes at the confused expression "Since I know you won't go to a hospital, let me take a look. It's the least I can do to thank you."

"Breakfast then? It's a date."

She chuckled "And you say I'm the intriguing one." She didn't wait to hear an answer.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are scenes from The Enchanted Forest.  
> Bold Italics are memories.

_The king watches as the green fairy lead Regina to a tavern. He was leaning on a tree on the hill, overlooking the whole exchange between the two young girls._

_“Why are you not stopping this, Your Majesty? This could end very badly.”_

_He sighed as he tilted his head to his mate’s most loyal, her right hand, and sighed “Because I know she will not go inside, Reul.”_

_The Blue Fairy looked surprised “But how can you know? The Queen- “_

_He smirked “Do trust me, Blue. I am most certain that Regina will not set foot in that tavern.” He shrugged as he sat straight, letting his hand rest on the nearest tree branch “Beside, your little protégé is fat too young to be right about the Queen’s rightful soulmate.”_

_Blue eyed her king – he had yet to disappoint in manners regarding his supernatural subject, yet the leniency he showed about a matter he had fought himself to strictly prohibit was very strange “My King, the spells to show one’s soulmate have been banned for centuries.”_

_“I am aware, Reul.”_

_“Then what would you like me to do?”_

_The King was silent. His eyes sparkled the rich and dangerous red that have made him be so feared among all lands. He sat in silence as he watched Tinkerbell bid her farewell, leaving the Queen alone in the most dangerous part of this land; he growled, his decision made._

_He made a simple gesture towards Blue with his hand “Take her wings and ban her from my land.”_

_Blue stood frozen “My King- “_

_“Have I not been clear enough, Reul?”_

_“No, Your Majesty. I will do as you asked.”_

_She took her leave, still glancing at her King as she slowly flew away – all her meetings with the King were strange in one way or another, she never gives it much thought as he is a wonderful king, but this was by far the most bizarre of their meeting. Despise that, Blue knew enough to not look into it._

_The King continued to watch as Regina stood in front of that damned tavern. He had no intention to intervene, but he found himself unable to stay away when a thief fixed his eyes on the young girl. The King didn’t need his magic to know what the man had planned._

_He disappeared, teleporting himself in the alley right behind the man. Men like that made him glad his magic was entirely different from the one in his land. In a swift move, he had his sword at the man’s throat and an iron grip on one of his hand._

_He smirked devilishly when he saw the fear in the thief’s eyes. He let his voice drop several octaves, his words cold “You will leave and never look back. If you as much as think about the girl, you will find out there are worst things that death.” Then flashed his eyes red for a finishing touch._

_He smiled, victoriously at the man ran for his life – today was a good day. He turned not minding his surroundings and collided with a passerby. His arms flew around the small waist to help the poor woman he had run into regain her balance and a charming smile made its way on his face._

_“I am extremely sorry, milady. My mind seems to wander freely these days.”_

_The woman laughed slightly “Oh no, it’s me who should be apologizing.”_

_His blue eyes were fixed on the petite woman and he chuckled – he had run into no other than Queen Regina. “That is not true, Your Majesty.” He smiled, genuine, before his senses picked the danger surrounding them “Forgive me for my bluntness, but you should not be here alone. This place is dangerous, especially for a young and beautiful woman like yourself.”_

_Regina smiled – for a reason she could not fathom, his presence brought peace within her; she was aware of the number of eyes on her, she even saw the exchange between the one in front of her and the smaller man. “Perhaps you can accompany me, then?”_

_The King nodded and offered his arm “It would be an honor, Your Majesty.”_

_They walked slowly towards a safer area, talking and laughing as they made their way between the crown. Regina was, for the first time since her marriage, completely calm. She felt safe in her new companion’s presence. She giggled every time the man narrowed his eyes and another poor excuse of a man ran away or disappeared from their sight. Soon, they were into the closest area to her castle. The man slowly distanced himself from the Queen._

_“I do believe this is your stop, Your Majesty.”_

_“Please, by the number of men you scared of for me today, call me Regina.”_

_He smiled as he took her hand into his and pressed a light kiss to the back of her hand “Then I do believe this is where I bid my farewell, Regina.”_

_“What is your name?”_

_The charming smile the man had the whole way there turned into a devilish smirk, but soon became a sad, small smile “You have a strong heart, Regina.”_

_“And is that not a good thing?” she asked confused._

_“More than often, the strongest hearts are the most scarred because they face the toughest challenges. And you, my Queen, have one of the strongest hearts I’ve ever seen.”_

_“Thank you.” She whispered softly. Her hearts skipped a beat at the sincerity in the man’s eyes – it had been so long since anyone looked at her that way. ”Will I see you again?” she continued._

_“May we meet again, Regina.”_

_With that, he was nowhere to be seen._

****

**_“May we meet again, Regina.”_ **

Regina sighed, she did not need that memory to surface – not after tonight. She sat alone in her office, trying to find a moment of peace, but the week’s events were taking their toll on her.

“Now look who has a split lip, madam mayor.”

Her eyes opened in surprise as she tried not to jump at the sudden appearance of the man. Michael was leaning on the closed door, smiling teasingly at her.

“Sorry if I scared the big, bad mayor.”

Regina sat up and straightened herself “What can I do for you, Mr. Black?”

He said nothing as he walked towards her and gently took her chin into his palm, moving her head to get a clearer view of the wound. Regina let the man do as he pleased while she took a closer look at him - his injuries were coming along nicely and with no scarring after she pestered him about properly taking care of them. The parallel was not lost to any of them.

“Are we taking turn on who gets a slip lip this week now?”

She smiled “I think you do that enough for both of us, Michael.”

“Annoyingly true.” He said as he moved his thumb gently right before the wound “Should I bother asking about what happened or am I right in assuming it had something to do with the sheriff?”

“So, you heard about it.”

He rolled his eyes “You are not very subtle, madam mayor. Besides it’s not hard to put the pieces together.” He held her eyes as he continued “I’m not here to judge, Gina.”

“Not even when I punched Emma first?”

“My daughter has that effect on people, but no. What happens between you is your business as long as neither of you end up in the hospital.”

She sighed “How are you so- “

“Handsome, sexy, annoyingly attractive? Why, thank you Gina.”

She laughed, finally a little less tense as she offered the man a drink before both took a sit on the couch “I’m glad to see you are back to your old self. It’s been rather boring without your threats.”

Michael smirked “Your split lip disagrees, Gina.” She waived it off, but the man took no mind to it “You should be home, resting. Especially after Graham.”

“I didn’t love him, if that’s what you’re worrying about.”

“I know.” He answered softly “But even the strongest hearts need their rest, Gina. And you, madam mayor, have one of the strongest hearts I’ve ever seen.”

Regina felt her body froze, the memory of her encounter with the strange man still fresh in her memory. Normal people would think it’s a coincidence, but Regina was no ordinary person.

“Thank you."

He shrugged "It's the truth, Gina." Before smirking widely, a hint of devil in his eyes "Now, shall we get down to our usual business?"

Regina smirked back "Exactly what I wanted to say, Mr. Black. I actually want to talk to you, official town business."

“Actual town business? Or is that just how we’re calling this now?” he gestured between them, a smile on his face that Regina mirrored.

“As you are aware, the town is without a sheriff and your daughter is acting as one for the time being.” They both sat down onto the couch, facing each other “I wanted to ask if you would be interested in taking that position.”

“Madam mayor…” He started

She laughed “The threats were enough proof, Cal, but that is exactly why I want you to have the job."

“Regina, if I accept, I won’t be doing you any favors.”

“Exactly.”

His eyes narrowed in confusion and she couldn’t help but laugh louder. “Gina” He stated annoyed.

She smiled “You are not afraid of me, Cal. You are not even intimidated by me and I’ve learn by now that between us and Emma, you are the best person to have in charge in a dire situation while me and your daughter would fight all the time. Plus you are enough morally ambiguous to know I can count on you to do the right thing, whatever that may be.”

“So, essentially, you’re saying my daughter is too much for you to handle?” He smirked, the challenge obvious in his eyes.

“You are more annoying than I can handle, Cal.”

She rolled her eyes “Wipe that smirk off your face, Black. I’ll take that as a yes to my proposition.”

Michael raised his arms, but kept on smiling “How could I say no when you asked so nicely?" He cleared this throat before adding "Anyway, it is getting late…”

Regina raised an eyebrow “Afraid of the dark, sheriff?”

“Nope, your car, on the other hand, it’s nowhere to be seen.”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

He sighed and sat up “Let me take you home, Gina. I’d feel better knowing you made it back safely.”

She sat, not moving an inch, and studied the man for a solid couple of minutes before sighing in defeat “Let me grab my bag.”

Regina didn’t have to look to know he was smiling.


	5. V

"How is it that you forbid Henry from seeing Em, but you offer her half an hour to talk to a man like Gold? What’s your game, madam mayor?"

Regina rolled her eyes as she climbed into the jeep "You are starting to sound like your daughter, sheriff, and you know how I react when I talk with your daughter."

"Yet something tells me you wouldn't be caught dead into her car."

"Hello, Cal." She said, smiling at him.

"Hey, Gina." His smirk widened "You need to learn how to change subjects better, madam mayor."

The brunette rolled her eyes "If I wanted to change subjects I would've done something else, sheriff."

"Like what? Because it seems to me like you're losing your touch."

She smirked, full on Evil Queen "Wouldn't you love to know..." then hit him slightly on his arm "Now drive, Cal. I'm hungry."

The engine roared as he started driving away "Your wish is my command, madam mayor."

****

"Oh, I know." He heard Regina whisper "But you do deserve this."

Michael might not have heard the full conversation, but he heard enough to understand what truly happened - Emma had been right all along. He couldn't believe how much of a fool be had been. He straightens himself, he was glad that he chose to wear his 'bounty hunter outfit' - crimson shirt, black suit jacket, black skinny jeans, army boots and his only trench coat. It all made him look even more powerful than usual, and much more dangerous. He cleared his throat loudly, and his eyes fixated on Regina.

"If my memory recalls correctly, only her lawyer may speak with Miss Blanchard unless it is approved of either her lawyer or the sheriff." He started before his eyes turned cold and his voice lost all emotions "Walk away, madam mayor."

Regina turned slowly and froze at the sight of his eyes that seemed to sparkle with intensity and an unmistakable glint of darkness. She smiled, not about to show weakness "I was merely having a friendly chat-"

"We both know how your friendly chats end, Mills. Now leave before I address the obvious attitude of your D.A. or make use what I just heard."

"What are you-"

"Leave. Now."

"Michael." She started slowly "Can we talk?"

She could see the obvious conflict in his mind and that made her very uncomfortable. In all the time the two have known each other, both their cards have been on the table for the other to see. The fact and she couldn't even guess what he was thinking brought guilt into her veins - Michael was important to her, more so than she could even admit; Regina didn't want to lose that.

"One hour. Your office." He said through his teeth "Good day, madam mayor."

****

She paced - it's been years since she was last nervous to talk to someone. Regina send everyone home, deciding that it will be better if the only ones in the building were her and Michael because, truth be told, their talk will end very badly.

Michael hasn't been around much, but it was obvious he knew what he was doing - he found Gold's stolen goods in hours, he figured Regina was the one to put the idea in the thief's mind, he found out who the stranger was in one hour and even deals with the town's problem that would take Regina days to solve in merely a day. In one simple word, Michael Black was a wildcard. A mystery that Regina did not even dream of solving, especially not now that the man was angry at her.

Regina’s grip on the golden ring tightened – her only link to her dead lover – to draw strength from it. To remind her why she was doing this. She just hoped that somehow, by some miracle, her revenge on MM wouldn’t push Michael away completely.

“I will say this now – if your plan is to intimidate me, madam mayor, I have killed much worse than you.”

His voice was still emotionless, but it was different from the one he had used in the sheriff’s station. His anger must’ve fallen a little his they last spoke, it was a good sign.  
Regina straightened herself and turned to face him, the ring protected from sight by the iron grip she still had on it “Cal, that was never my intention.”

“To do what, Regina?” He started, his anger resurfacing “I understand there is bad blood between you and Gold, I understood why you had to go to such measures to talk with him.” He started pacing “Fuck, Gina. I understood all of it up until now.”

“If you understand me then why are you so angry?!”

“Because I do not see reason!” he screamed, and she flinched. His eyes pained at that, and he took a deep breath to calm himself “I can’t see why, Gina…”

“You wouldn’t anyway.” She spat, venom obvious in her voice.

”Then make me, Regina. Help me understand why you hate that woman so much.” His voice was a lot calmer “Please don’t shut me out.”

The brunette leaned onto her desk, exhausted. It was a long day and, while fulfilling, it was taking its toll on her. She started playing with the ring when he walked closer.

“I want to be on your side, Regina. But I can’t do so if you don’t have a reason – I don’t care what it is. Talk to me, Regina.”

He sat down on the couch, just as spent as Regina. They sat in silence as Regina thought. With a sigh, the brunette sat next to Michael. The ring sat onto her palm and a confused look made its way onto the man’s face.

“Regina, is that…”

She nodded “An engagement ring, yes.” With a sad smile she added “A man I loved very much gave it to me.”

Michael stared, eyeing both the ring and the nostalgy in Regina’s eyes “He’s dead.”  
“Yes.”

“And Blanchard had something to do with it.”

Regina nodded “I… You won’t believe me if I tell you. And I’d rather not have me think that I’m crazy.”

He slowly drew his hand into his copper brown hair as she chuckled “Love makes us do crazy things, Gina. I know that better than most.” he pulled a string from under his shirt, showing a beautiful black ring with a white stone "This once belonged to someone I loved with all of my heart."

"It's beautiful."

"As was she..." he sighed "I understand your loss, Regina. I know it's like losing a part of your own soul."

"I have to tell you something, Cal. And I want you to be silent until I finish. Please." She started, slowly and unsure.

Michael smiled "I'm not going anywhere."

And she told him everything - from how her mother raised to power, to falling in love with Daniel and Snow's betrayal, to the Dark Curse. He sat and listened as Regina talked. Occassionally, his eyes would flash a dangerous, angry glint and Regina stop after the fourth time,but  he confessed the anger was not towards her. The brunette could breath a lot easier after hearing that, and kept on with her story.

After Michael convinced Regina that her son would be safe with Emma for one night, they moved the conversation to her house. It took a couple of hours, some bottles of wine, but finally everything was out in the open and Regina's anxiety skyrocketed as she waited for him to say anything. Somehow, he managed to defuse the situation("I say we fix ourselves something to eat, Gina. We've been drinking for quite some time now.") and there they were - cooking and eating together, as if the brunette didn't just drop a bomb on him.

"Overthinking will lead you to an early grave, your Majesty."

She rolled her eyes "As if you don't do it more than me, Cal." and continued when she registered the term he used "Should I take it as a good sign? Using my title?"

He shrugged "You've always been the one in charge, Gina. Queen suits you and, honestly, Snow's counterpart is incredibly irritating. I have no idea how Emma puts up with that woman."

She laughed "And here I thought I'm the only one who sees it."

"Great minds think alike,  _Queen_."

Regina's eyes narrowed "Watch it, Black. I may not be the Evil Queen, but I can still make you suffer."

"Whatever will I do with more paper work, my Queen? Please, mercy."

"Watch your mouth or you will be begging for more paper work."

They both laughed, joking some more before Michael's eyes turned serious "Are you, tho?"

She took a sip of her wine "Am I what?"

"Not the Evil Queen anymore?"

"I..." She bit her lip "I don't think I'm just the Evil Queen anymore, not since Henry, but I also think that she'll always be me. The Evil Queen is a part of me, just like Regina Mills is a part of her."

He nodded "I know you're not evil, if that's what you're thinking. The boy is proof that there is more to you than just the Evil Queen."

"I'm not sure that's still true, Cal."

"Who we need to be to survive and who we are are two very different things." His eyes bore into her "Evil is made, Regina. You've been through much, with no one to lean on - you didn't do all those things for fun, you had a reason. A good reason, my Queen - that doesn't make you a villain."

"That doesn't count for much when everyone's mind is set about me."

He shook his head "It doesn't matter what they think." He smirked "And now you have someone in your corner."

Regina smiled - she felt like that young woman that fell in love, that woman who didn't know suffering and betrayal. "Thank you, Cal."

"I'm no saint, Gina - I've hurt, I've betrayed, I've used and I've killed." He smirked "And I would do it again for the people I care, but I am no villain. Just like you."

Regina hummed as she glanced at the wine glass "It seems like we are more alike than we realize."

"I'm not sure that's good for anyone except us, Gina."

She smiled innocently "Well, did you expect any less? We're villains."

He smirked devilishly back at her "I believe anti-villains suits us better, your Majesty. Cheers, love."

They clinched glasses.


	6. VI

Michael chuckled as Regina hit her head “I doubt hurting it will make the car start, madam mayor.”

She glared at him and backed away from the car, making room for the sheriff to look at the engine “It won’t start.”

“That much I gathered, Gina.”

“Well make yourself useful and do something!” She spat, then sighed as she saw the amused look on Michael’s face “Sorry, today was been…”

“No worries, love. I’m used to you by now. And I think your battery’s dead.”

“What?!”

He smiled “Hey, it’s an easy fix. I can drive you home then come and pick the car up.”

She shook head “It’s not that. I told Henry that it’s time for a chance, to transfer him into another class.”

“Away from Blanchard.” She nodded “Guess that didn’t end well.”

“He’s always been a little rebellious, but even since that book all he sees is the Evil Queen.”

“He’s ten, Gina, and, no offence, but fairy tails don’t have grey areas- you’re either good or evil. He’s just to young to understand that and the rest of them are just too used to all being black and white.”

“Henry is my son. Shouldn’t he believe in me? Doesn’t that count for something?!”

They had reached Regina’s house not too long ago and were putting away the groceries when the brunette took a glass and filled it with scotch.

Michael sighed “The kid doesn’t know the full story. And even if he knew, Henry is too young to understand your reason.”

“Yet he wants to bring back the happy endings.”

“Gina, how would you explain a ten years old kid that the actions of a foolish girl took away your love? Or explain your mother, or why exactly you want revenge? He can’t, and right now he doesn’t want to see past the Evil Queen.” He smiled sadly as he threw his arm around the woman’s shoulders “Give him time, let him see Emma. Let him go his way and don’t let whatever he tells you affect you.”

Regina relaxed, leaning more into him “It’s not that easy. He is _my_ son and he hates me.”

“It never is, but that’s all anyone can do for the moment.” Michael pulled Regina closer, wrappings both his arms around her waist “We’ll find a way, okay? I promise.”

****

“Wait, wait, wait.” He said, staring at the red object in Regina’s hand “Is that THE apple?”

“If you mean the one with the sleeping curse, then yes.”

He rolled his eyes “No, Gina. I meant the apple that gave Snow her atrocious sense of style.”

“Bark all you want, but this-“ she gestured at the apple “This will rid me of all my problems.”

“And, do tell, why would I let you curse my own daughter?”

“Well, who said is for your-“ He gave her a look and Regina stopped “Okay, fine. Maybe it is.”

“Gina.” He whined “Really?”

“I want my son back, Cal. And even if I don’t want to fight you, for him I will.”

“You to realize the chances of Henry being with Emma are high. And if Ems tells him who made the pie, he could eat it instead to convince her.”

The brunette nodded slowly “And then the curse would be broken.”

“Is that what you want? Emma to break the curse?”

The man asked slowly, unsure of how to approach this. He took small steps until he was right behind Regina and wrapped his arms around her waist “You can’t change that after it’s done, Gina. You need to be sure.”

Michael let the mayor to put all her weight onto him as she leaned backwards. She was up and away from him in seconds after that, opting to take a seat on the couch.

“It’s what needs to be done, sheriff.”

“Please. I’ve hardly been a sheriff, I was too busy babysitting an Evil Queen.” He replied with a smirk on his face.

“Yet the Evil Queen did all the babysitting.” She snarked back, then sighed “I know it’s extreme, but… Henry deserves the truth, no matter how much it will hurt me.”

“But are you prepared to see him lying there, under the curse?”

Regina gulped “I have to be. Emma will believe only if – only if Henry’s at stake.”

“It will be alright, Gina.”

She smiled at him – it was barely there, shy and pathetic, but it was a smile “I hope so, Cal.”

****

Michael stared at the monitor next to Henry’s bed, willing it to show a pulse as he held onto Regina for dear life. The brunette tried her best not to shake in his arms, tried not to cry, but that wasn’t supposed to happen. They were supposed to wake him, Emma was supposed to break the curse.

The copper-brown haired man whispered words of encouragement in the mayor’s ear as Emma kissed Henry – ‘ _He will wake up_ ’, ‘ _I promise it’ll be alright, Gina_ ’, ‘ _I’m here, Regina_ ’ – anything as the two waited for the boy to wake up.

He did, and Regina played her part well – the Evil Queen, worried that her curse was broken.

“If I were you, your Majesty, I’d find a place to hide.”

****

“Back the fuck away! All of you!” Michael yelled as he yanked Whale away from Regina. “What in bloody hell is wrong with you?”

His expression was murderous but the crowd in front of him didn’t seem to notice. Whale threw the first punch and all chaos broke loose. All Michael had time to do is push Regina away with a ‘Stay back’ before he started throwing punches of his own. The fight was brought to an end when Michael knocked several people down and had an iron grip on Whale’s neck.

“I said enough.” He spat angrily, blood dripping down his face “I don’t give a damn about how things worked in the Enchanted Forest or whatever land you are from.” He squeezed harder “But I am still sheriff.” He pushed Whale away and he landed at Emma’s feet “No one will be killing anyone unless you want to deal with me. Regina did nothing wrong _here._ ”

“You can’t be serious!” Leroy yelled.

Michael fixed all of them with the harshest glare he could muster “Make no mistake, if anyone attacks Regina I will retaliate in full.” He smirked darkly “And I promise that I will happily add to my body count, darling.”

“Pops.“ Emma started slowly, watching as more blood dripped down his face "Maybe we should-"

“No." Michael began again. "Regardless of what happens from now on, you will always be my daughter Emma. But..."

“This is not their land. This town's laws aren't their laws. You’ve all got a lot of adjustments to make and a lot of things that need to be dealt with right away." His eyes landed on Snow and Charming" I don’t care what bad blood there is between you and Regina, but you all need to remember that _this is not the Enchanted Forest._ " Subtly, his eyes went from one person to another, watching their reactions "This is not Snow’s land and it’s not Regina’s either - this is _my_ town, _I am the law here_. Now go mind your own business before I make good on my promise."


	7. VII

"Really, Black? Are you going to let them keep me here?"

Michael sighed "Look, I don't like it. I fucking don't, but it's the only way to make sure no one comes for you."

Regina's eyes narrowed as she leaned onto the bars. She didn't like this - being in 'jail' because dear Snow thinks it's for the good of everyone. She sighed, she didn't like it, but it was the only way to keep both of them from harm's way.

"My magic will come back soon, Cal. Then no one would dare come after me."

"What about the Dark One? Now that Belle is free and he knows you imprisoned her, he will want revenge."

She sighed "I can handle him." Regina smirked "Are you concerted about my safety, Mr. Black?"

He rolled his eyes and stepped closer to the bars, his hands on either side of Regina's head "We're way past that, Queen."

They started bickering, like always, and didn't notice Snow, Emma and Charming enter. Snow cleared her throat loudly and Michael turned to face her, a bored expression on his face.

"Yes, your Highness?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm "Is there any way that I can be of use today?"

"Pops. Be nice."

"Do forgive me for not acknowledging Snow White and Charming, who sent a child away in another fucking dimension."

"We did what he had to do."

His eyes narrowed as he observed the so called prince's attitude "And I'm sure that makes up for everything." He sighed and looked at his daughter "Anyway, we have no legal reason to hold Regina here any longer."

"She cursed all of us! That's more than enough reason for her to be locked up!"

"Dearie, while I'd love to see you explain that to a judge, legally, you and your prince are the ones who should be locked up."

"Snow did nothing wrong, and neither did I."

Michael smirked "In the Enchanted Forest? Maybe. But here child abandonment is punished by law. As sheriff I have every legal right to throw you both in jail and leave you there."

"Dad, enough."

Michael stopped short and glanced at his daughter "Ems..." he started slowly "You know I'm right."

The blonde sighed as the looked between her biological family and her adoptive father. Emma felt a headache starting "Look, dad is right - we have no legal ground to hold Regina any longer." She put her hand up when she saw David starting to protest "But we can't exactly let her roam freely with tensions running so high."

"So what do you propose, deputy Swan?"

She shrugged "I'm working on that."

"For fuck's sake...I can babysit her while the Charmings go around playing queen and king."

"As if you weren't in on all her plans." Spat back David.

"Got a better idea?" Michael replied calmly "Because the last time I checked, murder was something villains like me and Regina did. So, since your truthfully good people haven't learned that yet, Regina needs someone to protect her."

"He's right, David. My dad might not the bastion of goodness, but if he says he can keep Regina from doing anything too bad then I believe him."

"Plus, you have bigger things to worry about." Regina smirked "Rumplestiltskin is on the loose. And there's that purple smoke..."

Michael glared at the brunette and whispered "How about you don't give them any more reason to suspect you?"

"What do you know about it?" Snow questioned.

"Magic, more than likely." Michael offered "The Dark One wouldn't stand to have anything less than full power."

Regina nodded "It would appear so, yes. Now can we go? It's too much Charming in here and I don't want to catch it."

Both Emma and Michael rolled their eyes.

****

"Since when are you and Regina buddies?"

Michael laughed "What, kid? Afraid she's turning me into her evil king?"

Emma pushed him away "Ass. I just never saw you interested in a woman before."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

The blonde shrugged "Don't know. She's just the first woman you talked with more than two hours."

"And? It might surprise you, but she's not that bad. Certainly not the vile and murderous criminal the Charmings make her seem."

"You truly think so?" Emma asked "No jokes, no feelings. Do you think she's the villain everyone makes her seem?"

Michael shook his head "Her action, while extreme, are motivated by good reason. That might not excuse all the things she did, but that doesn't make her a villain - not in our world." He sighed "Look at me, kiddo. Can you honestly tell me that, if Snow knew everything I've done, she wouldn't want me behind bars?"

"She cursed an entire realm, dad."

"And I would do far worse for you or Maya. I would do much worse if anyone took you away from me."

Emma sighed "Okay, then... If you can vouch for her, then I believe you."

He smiled "Thank you, kiddo.

"Now go, you have a Queen to babysit."

****

They sat in silence, watching an old movie Regina had found and drinking wine.

"Babysitting, huh? How low have you fallen, sheriff..." Regina joked.

Michael rolled his eyes and pushed the mayor lightly "Shut it, Gina. I'm sure you hate having me around."

The brunette leaned more into his side "Oh, how will I ever survive this torture?"

"No one survives, love."

She hummed "Thank you for the other day."

"I was doing what was right, Regina. These idiots have no idea how to actually lead, someone needed to step up."

"You're an outsider, Cal. No offense, but half won't follow you because you are not royalty."

He scoffed "I'll stop being the leader when someone better steps in. Snow and Charming are no leaders, not in the way this town needs them to be."

"And you are?"

Michael looked down at the petite woman - now, dressed casually and exhausted, she was the farthest thing from an evil Queen. "I don't expect all my people to love me, I expect them to know that I will do whatever is necessary for their good. I'd rather them be well and hate me, then be dead and love me."

He laid a gentle kiss on her temple as she settled better into his side, the around around the woman tightening its hold as silence once away filled the room. Regina started playing with the black ring around Michael's neck as he absent-mindedly drew random patterns on her arm.

"Does Emma know?"

He sighed "No. Maya is the only one that knows about Madeleine and that's only because they were sisters."

"Maya was your fiance's little sister?"

He nodded "Their parents died when Maya was four, changed houses almost every three months before settling in Orlando at a nice family. But Maya always saw Mads as her mother." He sighed "At soon as she could she got Maya's custody and when Madeleine died, Maya's custody was given to me."

"How old was Maya?"

"13" He chuckled "God, the daredevil she was. Emma's a saint compared to her."

Regina laughed "The all mighty detective, a daredevil?"

"Heavens, I thought she'd never stop. She was a lot like I am now, but...stuff happened and she preferred to choose another path."

The brunette nodded slowly, letting the heavy conversation die down before talking again "What do we do know?"

"Right now, I think we should focus on getting your magic back. Better chances of success." He put his feet on the table and allowed the smaller woman to basically mold into him "Any ideas?"

Regina sighed "I'll try to see if I can go any magic, but, if I won't be able to, I'll need something to kick start it."

"And how do we do that?"

The mayor slowly entangled herself from the older man and straightened herself "...My mother's spell book."

"You have to be fucking kidding."

She shrugged "Any other ideas? Because this town would burn me given the chance and Gold is after me." The brunette felt a headache forming "I need to be able to protect Henry." She held up her hand when Michael opened his mouth to reply "Please don't, you did more than I could ever ask of you already. But you don't have magic, Cal - I can't let you promise to protect my son when I know you'll get killed in the process."

"I can handle Gold." He stated as he sat up "I will handle all the town if need be because, like it or not, I am still the sheriff. I'm not afraid of Snow White and her dwarves."

"Michael -"

"Why are you so infuriating?"

"It's a gift, babe." He smirked " Rumple won't come to kill you." His smirk widened at the confused look on the mayor's face "Belle wouldn't let him come at you directly."

"Awfully confident in someone you don't know, Mr. Black."

He shrugged "Have I ever disappointed you, your Majesty? Now let's get your magic back. I want to see Snow's face when you she sees you do magic."


	8. VIII

“Pestering the newcomers, Rubes? I thought that was the sheriff’s job.” Michael smiled as he leaned onto the doorframe.

Granny’s eyes narrowed at the younger man – ever since he’s been assigned as the Evil Queen’s watcher, he’s been around less and less. She liked Michael, she really did, but the man that once stood up to Gold because it was the right thing to do was, the man that came here every morning to get his coffee after his morning run, was now a passerby. He’s lost the trust of the people because of his relationship with Regina.

“Get out, minion. I don’t need the Queen’s pawns in my diner.”

“Why, granny… I thought you liked me.”

The old woman snored before fixing the man with a harsh glare “If you-“

“I have no intention of starting trouble unless provoked, granny. You have my word.”

Granny sighed and gave him a short nod before resuming whatever she was doing before the man entered. She was still warry of him, but Emma believed in him and, as long as the Savior had faith in this man, so will she.

The sheriff took a sit next to Ruby and flashed a charming smile at the unknown woman “Sorry for that, granny tends to be a little overprotective. I’m Michael.”

“And everyone’s on edge because they think Regina put a spell on you.” Ruby continued before shoving the man slightly “Hey, Mika. This is…”

The brunette laughed and smiled back “Belle. My name is Belle.”

He sat back and studied the petite woman “Well, Belle, it’s nice to meet you. Any problem you have, don’t hesitate to reach me or my daughter Emma.”

“You might actually be able to help, Mika. Belle here is looking for a place and a job.”

He nodded slowly “Is there something you like to do?”

The brunette sat and started to think until an idea struck her and she smiled “I do love books.”

“The library, then.”

Ruby nodded “Yeah, it’s been closed forever, but I’m sure Mika here can get Regina to reopen it.”

The man laughed “It’s not like that between us, Rubes. But yeah, I’m sure I can work something up.”

“You would?”

Michael smiled, sincere and warm “Of course, Belle. It’s my duty to make sure everyone in town is safe and happy. In fact,… We can go have a look at the library, if you’re not too busy.”

Belle’s smile widened “I’d love to.”

****

A grimace made its way onto his face as he took in the old building “It needs a bit of work, but I’m positive Regina wouldn’t mind you as the librarian.”

The younger girl smiled “It’s still beautiful, even under all the dust. Umm, are you sure the Queen wouldn’t mind? She did imprison me…”

Michael waved the girl worry off “Don’t worry, love. People with accents need to stick together.”

“Thank you, sheriff.”

“Please, it’s Michael. Cal, for friends.” He offered.

“Are we, though? We just met.”

He smiled “I have a feeling that this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Belle.”

Despite her initial hesitance to go with the man, Belle hugged him and offered a low and sincere “Thank you. It’s… It’s been a long time since I was able to make my own choices.”

“Belle, I may be seen as Regina’s evil scheming partner, but I want what’s best for everyone in this town – that includes you. I may not be a saint, but I will do what’s right by this town’s people.”

Belle smiled “Do you mind if I look around a little? Maybe I can get a clear look inside.”

“Go ahead. I have business elsewhere, but it you need anything Ruby can contact me.”

****

“What in bloody hell is _tha_ t?”

David turned to look at Michael, the disgust in his eyes making the prince take a protective stance in front of Granny and Red “What are you doing here?”

Ruby smiled, used to the Charmings behavior around the older man “Hey, Mika. We’re making a cage.”

“I can see that.” His grimace was still there “Why the fuck do you need a cage?”

The brunette shrugged “It’s the first full moon since the curse broke.”

Michael rolled his eyes “You don’t need a cage for that, Ruby.”

“And how would you know?”

“Because, _Prince Charming_ ” he started, sarcasm dripping while he addressed the blonde man “Ruby and I talk, just like Belle and I talk. Unless, of course, his royal ass doesn’t deem it as a treacherous crime.”

“Mika, be nice.” Ruby offered “It’s what I want. It’s been 28 years since I last turned, I – I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Slowly, she stepped inside the makeshift cage and smiled sadly at everyone else “See you in the morning.”

“Can I come see you in the morning?” Michael asked, making the sad smile turn somehow genuine.

“If your Queen lets you…” the wolf replied.

****

“Why are you doing this, Michael?”

The older woman was surprise to see Michael making good on his promise and coming to see Ruby in the morning, beating even her in getting to the diner. It was a pleasant surprise and a chance to talk more with the younger man.

He sighed “I know I’m not around much, granny, but I care about Ruby. Her and Belle are the only ones besides my daughter that still fully trust me. She _is_ important to me.” He brought his hand through his hair “She may not say it, but I know this scares her. How could I not be by her side as she faces this?”

Granny nodded, satisfied with his answer but still reserved “What about Regina?”

“My friendship with Regina will not change, nor dimish how I care about Ruby – she’s one of my best friends…” His voice faltered, confusion and concern written all over his face as he and Granny looked at the how opened cage “Fuck… Ruby!”

No one responded and they cautiously approached – the walls were covered in claw marks. Michael gently laid his hand onto one of the marks, his eyes dark as he brought on a new-found authority in his voice “Grab your crossbow.”

The old woman looked at him in confusion – she might be getting old, but she’s fairy certain she hadn’t told him about her crossbow. She didn’t thought much of it, deciding that Ruby more than lightly warned him beforehand; they had bigger things to worry about.

****

“You need to leave, both of you. The moon’s gonna be up soon.”

“Will – Will the chains hold?” Belle asked as she followed Red.

“Hopefully.”

“Then I’m staying.” Belle puts her hands on the wolf’s shoulder “Think of it at movie night.”

“I’m staying too, Rubes. No way in hell you’re leaving my side with amateur hunters on the loose.” Michael offered, his voice leaving to room for discussion. “You and Belle are my best friends, little wolf. I will never leave my friends – someone who I can proudly call family - when they need me.”

Ruby shook her head “No, no… I’ve killed before and I will do it again. They are right to be afraid of me!”

“So have I, Rubes!” He took a step forward but stopped when Red stepped back “Ruby…” Michael sighed “David sees the good in you, Belle sees the good in you, I see good in you.”

“Mika is right. We all can see it, why can’t you?” Belle continued, seeing they were close to breaking down the walls the wolf put up “I am not afraid of you. Neither is Mika.”

“You should be…” the brunette offered tiredly “I am a monster.”

“As am I.” Slowly, Michael approached the brunette, resting his hand on either side of her face “I can assure you, little wolf, that I have done worse. What you did in your past can never be changed, but perhaps it’s time to forgive yourself.” He gently raised Ruby’s face to meet his eyes “Perhaps it’s time you stop running away, little wolf.”

Belle smiled as she gave Ruby a one-sided hug “Mika is right. You are no monster. Trust me, I’m kind of an expert.”

“How can I? I –“

“You are a werewolf, not a monster. You, little wolf, are more powerful than you know. And that wolf inside you? It’s a part of you. Ruby, you can control yourself – find an anchor, find something or someone to ground you or be your own anchor.” He smiled and hugged both girls “I believe in you – _we_ believe in you.”

****

“That was amazing.” Belle said as she and Michael sat at the dinner table “How did you know what to say to her?”

The bounty hunter smiled “I know a thing or two about being scared of what you can do, of hurting people you care about. I was a bounty hunter for years, Belle.”

“You never talk about that.”

“There’s nothing but blood to talk about, B. It’s not something to tell.”

“Still…” Belle offered “It helped you calm and assure Ruby.”

He waived it off “Ruby was never a monster. Yes, she killed before, but so have I. So have a lot of people in this town. As long as killing doesn’t come easy to someone, they are not monsters.”

“Is it hard? Even if you know they deserve it or that the world will be a better place?”

Michael nodded “It’s never easy… The day killing becomes something easy for me to do is the day I will stop being myself, Belle.” He smiled “Now dig in. The food’s getting cold and murder is hardly a reason for food to get cold.”

Belle smiled “Thank you, for letting me use your apartment.”

“I mostly stay at Regina’s anyway, Belle. It’s nothing.”

The brunette smirked “Well… I think I’m making you a favor – giving you an excuse to stay at her place. Exactly _what_ is going on between you and the Queen?”

Michael smirked back “Wouldn’t you love to know…”


	9. IX

_His eyes flew open as the familiar presence of in-between magic and enfolded him. His defences were up immediately as a figure started to form between the forest’s shadows._

_“Show yourself.” He spat out as his body tensed and he felt his eyes shine red “Why am I between realms?”_

_The shadow figure stepped into the dim light of the moon, their face still covered in a black hood. They remained froze in the light as he took a step closer, his long-since-dormant magic scratching the surface, wishing to be let loose._

_He commanded all the authority he cloud exude from years of leading and making people fear him and whispered a threatening “I won’t ask again.”_

_The hooded-figure chucked – ‘A man’ he deduced – before slowly lowering the hood. Golden eyes rested on his own red ones “You always did have a flair for drama, my King.”_

_Mikael relaxed “Alexander…”_

_The younger looking man flashed Mikael a charming smile, but his exhaustion was obvious – his blond hair was unkept, he had bags under his eyes and, the most worrisome for the King, his golden eyes that once screamed power were now a sickening pale yellow “It’s been too long, King Mikael. Much has changed since we last saw each other.”_

_He sighed “Why am I here now, warlock? I am no longer a king.”_

_Alexander laughed “Call yourself whatever you like, bearer of the lion’s marking, but you will always be a leader.”_

_Mikael glared at the warlock, a dangerous glint in his eyes “If you dare speak that, then things are worse than I feared.”_

_The blond man sighed “Indeed, my King. It seems Cora is still alive and looking for a way to cross realms.”_

_“The wardrobe- “_

_“Burned, but its ashes were taken by her.”_

_He crossed his arms as he thought “Would it be possible to open a portal using the ashes?”_

_“Perhaps.” The warlock offered._

_“Then listen carefully – you must show yourself to the Evil Queen. She can stop this.”_

_“My King- “_

_“I can’t do magic, Alexander. It pains me to say this, but I cannot be of help in my current state. Regina, on the other hand, can and will help you. Provided, of course, that you can convince her.”_

_Alexander sighed, exasperated “Very well.” He started “I am doing everything in my power to stop her, but I can only do so much – this, this is my last hope of truly stopping her.” Alexander looked behind, a startled expression on his face “She will find me soon.”_

_Mikael nodded “Then go.”_

_The warlock disappeared in a cloud of golden smoke._

****

_Her eyes flew open as strange, powerful magic enfolded her. With a fireball ready in her hand, she looked around at the unfamiliar forest – Regina could tell right away this wasn’t Storybrooke, but she had no idea where exactly she was. Her eyes followed the strange shadow that was moving through the trees._

_“Whoever you are, show yourself.” She yelled “I’m not in the mood for games.”_

_“Oh, I assure you, your Majesty this – is no game.”_

_She turned, coming face-to-face with a young man, probably in his twenties. She spotted the ring on the man’s finger fairly fast and tensed – all she heard was rumours, but the Red-eyed Alpha’s symbol was well known and worn only by the most powerful members of the house._

_“Then what does a member of the Alpha King’s house want with the Evil Queen?”_

_“To deliver a warning, your Majesty.” The man stated simply “Your mother, Cora is still alive. She is trying to cross realms and get to Storybrooke.”_

_“My mother is dead.”_

_“I’m afraid not. Please, Cora cannot be allowed to roam in your realm. You must destroy anything that can be used as a portal.”_

_Her eyes narrowed “Why should I believe you?”_

_“Because I am Alexander, the King’s right hand, and I am begging you, your Majesty. If Cora succeed, there’s no telling what she could do. You are my only hope, Regina.”_

_The warlock vanished in a cloud of golden smoke._

****

Michael smirked as he sat down “You know, usually people are a little less enthusiastic when stuff like this happen. Any more and you’ll burst into rainbows and unicorn, your Majesty.”

Regina rolled her eyes “Well, I can really help it. I don’t belong here, Cal.”

His blue eyes shone with understanding “Let’s scarce, then. Granny’s giving me the ‘I-will-shoot-you-with-an-arrow’ look and Ems’ didn’t even think I’d show up.”

She gave him a shy smile as she started walking and Michael put a comforting hand around her shoulders. Neither noticed Emma following them.

“You prevented your mother from getting here, Regina. They will come around.”

She scoffed “When I’m dead, maybe.”

Michael smirked “I somehow doubt they will outlive you. Idiocy seems to run deep in all except my daughter, your son and _maybe_ Archie.” He nugget her gently “Come on, love. A bottle of wine will do us both good after the week we had.”

“What would I do without you?”

“Murder?” he offered jokingly, resulting in a punch from Regina “Ouch! Fragile human that has a job outside the city tomorrow here!”

“There’s nothing fragile about you, bounty hunter.”

Emma watched as the two bickered until they were out of sight – maybe Regina was truly changing. She smiled; perhaps it was time she offered Henry the choice of spending more time with his adoptive mother and, if she presumed correctly (and she did – because that’s what she did), with her dad.

****

He should know better by now – a day, a _fucking_ day, and everything shifts. When he left, Regina was making good progress and Emma was on the verge of seeing that and now? Now he was holding the Evil Queen as she told him about Archie’s death, trying to calm her down.

For the first time in over a decade, an all-too-familiar feeling was making its way inside of him, weakening the already cracked enchantment that kept his persona locked away. Michael tightened his hold on the Queen’s waist and entangled his right hand in her hair, trying to ground himself.

“We will find what really happened, Gina. I promise.” He whispered in her hair and laid a gentle kiss on the top of her head – perhaps it’s time for the game to chance.

****

Regina smiled at him as she held her son close to her. A true, genuine bright smile “Hey, Cal.”

Michael gulped as he fixed his eyes on Henry “Regina, let him go.”

“What? You can’t be serious after- “

“End this bloody charade and leave, Cora.”

The brunette’s eyes narrowed in confusion and she stepped away from the boy. Soon enough, Henry chuckled and changed back into her true form, revealing Cora. Regina backed away slowly until Michael’s arm went around her.

“You. I thought we stopped you.”

“Determination.” The older woman offered slowly “I had to see you.” She tried to get closer to her daughter, but Michael pushed Regina behind him.

The look in his eyes made Cora pause, trying to decipher who exactly was in front of her “And who are you?”

The man glanced back at Regina, giving Cora the opportunity to study him – whoever he was, he was no afraid of her and, judging by the tight hold her daughter had on his arm and her attempt to drag him back, someone Regina cared for. “It seems my daughter found another to keep her from her true potential.”

“Mother, please – “

He chuckled and smirked “If you believe empty threats hold any meaning to me, you are sadly mistaken. All you need to know about me or your daughter, is that you are to stay away from her or else, well..."

"I'm not one for spoiling fun."

“You are quite confident when you hold no magic, boy.”

Cora lunged for his heart, but he caught her hand and threw her body against the wall. In a second, his hand had an iron grip on Cora’s neck.

“You seem awfully arrogant when all you have is magic, _witch_.” He said, mocking her “I may not have dark magic, but I can assure you I am just as dangerous and even more resourceful than even the Dark One.”

“Cal, let her go.”

“Regina…”

“Trust me.”

He growled, but release the older woman and took a defensive stance in front of the mayor “I bloody hope you know what you’re doing, love.”

Regina put a comforting hand on his back as she stared at her mother “So do I.”

**** 

He hissed as he woke up, instantly alert because of the unfamiliar room and the handcuffs around his wrists. His side ached, more than likely just bruises, and his right hand numb. Michael breathed deeply before pulling at his biddings only to feel his body being pushed back by an invisible force; his eyes narrowed - magic, _black_ magic.

"Fucking fantastic..." he cursed as he tried to remember what happened to him.

He remembered meeting Cora and Regina asking him to let her go. He remembers leaving the mayor's house after the witch vanished - _"I will give you some time to think" she said_ ; remembers telling the brunette to be careful and then... He growled "Hook."

"Seems like the pirate didn't hit you hard enough."

He glared at Regina's mother "This is your idea of making up with you daughter?"

Cora smiled and slowly caressed his cheek "Regina has a bright future ahead of her, I can't let trivial things keep her from it."

"Oh, dearie, I doubt ordinaries have triple-digit body counts."

She studied him "Love is weakness. I can't let my daughter be weak, even if we are both well aware you are no ordinary person. I just can't figure why, yet."

Cora laughed "I can see why my daughter fancies you, Michael." She backed away slowly "You leaving her is exactly what I need to make her understand power is the only thing that counts."

"Regina knows me better than that, _your Majesty_."

"We shall see..."

Cora walked away, not giving the man another thought as he growled and fought against his restraints.

* * *

 

**_Alexander's ring_ **

**_(I know it's a Celtic symbol, but in this story it stands for something else)_ **

__


	10. X

"How far have you fallen, your Majesty…"

Michael chuckled as he regarded Alexander with a bore expression "Not my best moment, old friend, but…" he pulled at his restrains "Seeing I have no unconventional way of getting out and Cora enchanted those, I’d say I’m quite alright."

"Cora’s dead."

Blue eyes bored into golden ones, confusion in them "Regina wouldn’t have killed her mother and Rumple is too much of a coward to do it directly… Who?"

"Snow White." Alexander offered as his eyes flashes and the cuffs disappeared "She used one of your candles, the one Madelaine gave to Reul."

Michael smirked "And with her death, her curse is broken." He straightens himself "Now, can you do anything about my situation?"

The younger man shook his head "I’m afraid that while magic is here, I am still weakened from my imprisonment. Your curse is much stronger than anything Cora and the Dark One could make."

The bounty hunter sighed "And Regina?"

"Mourning her mother, angry at Snow, confused about why you 'left'. It seems the only explanation her mother offered is that you left to go to your daughter."

Michael nodded, deep in thought "Thank you, warlock. Made sure- "

"Your Queen doesn’t see me before you talk to her? I am well aware in your choices in women, my King – I know to keep a safety distance."

****

"Regina! Henry!"

Regina’s whole body froze for a split second. The mayor turned around slowly to look at a very poorly kept together and shirtless Michael.

"Mike! What happened to you?!"

Henry ran to him, hugging the bounty hunter tightly, but Regina couldn’t take her eyes off the wounds on his chest and wrists.

"Hey, kid. Why don’t you go back in town? I have to talk to Regina."

"But- "

"Henry. Trust me, okay? Tell Emma I'll call her later."

The adult watched as Henry walked away after giving them one last glance. Regina took deep breaths.

"I was told you left." She said coldly.

Michael chuckled "Yeah, your mother really didn’t think that through… Imprisoning me only goes so far."

"She- "Regina stuttered "Where did she– How –"

"Hook knocked me out and dragged me to an abandoned house – very nice, by the way, we’ll have to talk about it later. When she… Her spell on the cuffs poke." He smiled "I had a feeling I’d find you here. Now, how about dinner? It’s been a couple of days…"

****

"How did you know about the candle?"

Michael cursed internally. They have been talking for close to an hour and, in a state of total calm, he let slip how surprised he was when Snow actually used the candle.

He bit his lip "Regina, I think it's time we have a long overdue talk."

Regina arched her eyebrow.  She nonchalantly stared at the man in front of her, trying to hide her anxiety "Is this the moment when you tell me you used to be a mouse?"

"Ex-wolf, actually." Michael replied with a serious expression on his face.

Regina paused, expecting the man to smirk and begin to laugh but none happened. Her eyes widen as he took in the slight flash in his eyes "A wolf..." she glared angrily "You are from the Enchanted Forest."

Michael shook his head "I am from your realm, yes. But not from the Enchanted Forest."

"You knew from the start who I am."

"Yes. Not that it mattered." He offered simply "Whatever you did in the past, is done and nothing can change that. I am in no position to accuse."

"Prove it." Regina said as she glared coldly "Show me your eyes and prove that what you say is true, Cal."

"I can't. I lost my powers almost 30 years ago."

"When I cast my curse..."

Michael shook his head at the guilt in Regina's eyes "It's not your curse that stripped me of my powers, love. It was my own choice."

Regina drowned the glass of cider "I don't know if I should kill you or kiss you."

"Can I choose?"

****

"To summarise - Maya is actually your biological daughter, you are the Alpha King and you are a hybrid."

Michael hummed in approval "Yep."

"And your ex-mate was a _Dark One_."

"Yeah..."

"I need a stronger drink."

Michael laughed at the utterly ridiculous look on Regina's face. Telling the mayor was going better than expected, even if it resulted in the consumption of a rather big amount of alcohol. The brunette surely had questions, especially since Michael had only offered vital information.

Regina took a deep pbreeath and drowned the glass of whiskey before sitting back next to the sheriff - former sheriff, actual deputy. She stared at him, hard "Have we met before, in the Enchanted Forest?"

He nodded "Once, your Majesty. When the green fairy cast a spell to find your true love."

Her eyes narrowed: now that she knew what she was looking for, the resemblance to the young man that escorted her back to safety was there. Michael was a little older, but he was indeed that man.

"How?" Regina asked "It's been so long."

Michael smirked "The werewolf gene does wonders on the skin. Magic doesn't hurt either." He shrugged "It took a while until the enchantment settled and I began to age properly."

"How old  _are_ you?"

"I have absolutely no idea, Gina. I lost count long before I met Adelaide."

Regina rubbed her temples "What's your real name, King?"

"Mikael, but most only know me as the Red-eyed Alpha. I even doubt Reul knows my real name."

"You know Blue personally?"

"Granny as well. Reul was Adelaide's right hand while Widow was one of my advisors. Widow actually used to keep me informed about what happened in the White Kingdom."

" _Granny was a spy_? the mayor's eyes widened comically.

"Not officially" Michael smirked devilishly "Granny looks innocent, but is resourceful enough to be a very valuable asset for me."

"Any other person I should know about?"

He shrugged innocently "Belle...?"

"What relationship could you possibly have had with Rumplestiltskin's so called lover?"

"Is that jealousy I hear, my Queen?"

Regina glared and Michael put his hands up in defeat "Calm down, woman. It wasn't like that. We met by chance and remained good friends - she liked to come by my library every now and then." the deputy smiled at the good memories "We used to talk about everything. I even thought her some old fashioned spells and enchantments - not that any of them actually remember me at the moment."

They sat in silence for a while while Regina rested into his side. Michael smiled, the feeling of peace and balance washing over him. It's why he loved staying with Regina - he needed that balance, especially now while he tried to regain his powers. With a sigh, Regina sat up.

"What are we going to do, Kal?"

 

"We are villains in our realm, love. We do things no one else dares to do or say for the greater good, my Queen. So, we do what we always do, love - we survive."

****

Michael stared at his daughter in disbelief, giving no thought to MM and David or to the people surrounding them in the diner. His lips were slightly parted as he tried to think of something to say or do - something other than yell. The deputy closed his eyes, trying to calm himself; children was always where he drew the line.

"Emma... He's a child. You shouldn't have taken him out of town without parent consent." Michael spoke calmly, opting to try to reason with his daughter.

"He's Emma's child. My daughter doesn't need anyone's consent to take her son anywhere."

The calm he managed to create was gone as soon as the deputy heard the self-righteous tone in the pixie women's voice. Michael stared hard at Mary Margaret - he knew enough about Snow White to hate the idea she represented, not the person. How she acted towards certain people and her morals were what make Michael hate MM just as much.

"Legally, _Princess_ , he is Regina's son. Just as,  _legally_ , Emma is my daughter. You and hubby don't have _legal_  rights over Emma." He said through his teeth "Emma doesn't have rights over the boy. I know you really don't understand this kind of things, but it doesn't excuse the fact that once rights are given over - that's it."

"How dare you!" David yelled, standing up "Emma is our daughter. You have no right to-"

"That, right there, is where you are wrong, Charming. I do have the right to say that and defend it, but I'm not participating in a pissing contest because Emma doesn't deserve that." Michael replied "What I won't stand for is you encouraging her to start a pissing match with Regina at Henry's expense."

"It's not a pissing match, pops!" Emma started, shocked at her father's accusations "I want what's best for Henry."

He scoffed "You all want what's best for the boy, but did anyone here ever thought about what kicking and screaming that Regina - the one who raised him all his life - is evil? Did anyone stop to consider that, not only are you hurting him, but you are also making him question everything about himself?!" His voice raised with ever word he spoke, his hatred and anger at the Charmings surfacing "Evil cannot become good and good cannot become evil - isn't that what you think? Then how the fuck do you explain how kind and good Henry is? _Or what Snow did to Cora_?"

Michael sat up and moved to pay for his and Emma's food. He said his piece and now all that remained was disappointment. Yes, Emma was already a young woman when they met, but he thought her better than this. He thought her better than Snow - true evil comes from corrupting something truly good, but evil can become good again. It's what he based his entire life around, that and the fact the everything done for love is beyond good and evil; it's the reason he fought with himself to become in-between. He's neither good, nor evil and he had hoped Emma is intelligent enough to understand that... He shook his head and smiled at Ruby - he hasn't used that fake smile in decades and Ruby was important to him, but he was to tired to give anything else. Not when 10 years just flew out the window.

"You say you want what's best for the child, yet all you see is what you want to see. How can you do what's best for anyone if you have no knowledge but your own opinion and assumptions?" He sighed "Past cannot be changed, but the future is what we make it be. How can anyone be anything else but evil _when everyone around them tells them that's what they're always supposed to be_?"

Michael waited for any answer. That last bit was directed to everyone in the diner, not just Snow and Charming. When all everyone did was look down, including his own daughter... He had been alone for many years before and after Madelaine, he had lost enough battles, but none, not one battle, had made him feel so truly defeated and utterly alone.

He left without looking back.


	11. XI

He lived a long and interesting life. He saw kingdoms rise and fall, he saw the miracle of life and the carnage of death. During his many centuries roaming this universe, he was taken quite a number of pupils under his wing and Mikael took pride in how well he raised each and every one of his children – many grew up to be powerful, leaders of their own kind, leaders that people could count on. That was his greatest achievement: to nurture thousand of children and to see them become someone great. Yet in an instant, his pride and joy turned into his greatest shame.

Yes, he had many failures in his ways until he finally understood how a parent should be and none knew that better than his oldest child – Alexander. Even if their relationship was damaged perhaps beyond repair when Madelaine died, Mikael couldn’t be prouder of the man he had become. He had made many mistakes, even with his own daughter Maya. He had fought hard with almost every one of his children, but Emma…

Mikael sighed – Emma reminded him so much of a young Madelaine. The blonde with a heart of gold captures his very soul since the moment they first met and continued to do so with every moment they spent together. In every sense of the word, Emma had become his daughter. Not once had he feared she would toss him aside, yet there he was. Not once had he thought he’d want Emma as far away from her biological parents, yet he wanted nothing more than to remove them from Emma’s and Henry’s lives. He didn’t spend one second thinking that he’d be replaced as Emma’s family, yet…

If Emma wished to be like her parents, who was he to stand in his way?

****

“Splendid…” Mikael started as he toyed with the magic bean “Am I correct in assuming this can make a portal back to the Enchanted Forest?”

Regina nodded as he sat down next to him “And they will leave us here.”

“If they don’t throw us in a cage and forget about us.”

The mayor stared at him. His eyes lost the sparkle they once had, now being a dull greyish color instead of the beautiful icy blue, and there was no trace of the self-confidence and authority he had possessed in his voice. Mikael, while still trying to act normal, wasn’t even a shadow of the man that came to Storybrooke.

“What do you want me to do?”

It hurt to see the man that was once so powerful even without his abilities be an almost mindless pawn. They had to get his powers back, fast.

“I don’t want you do to anything, dear. I want us to find a way to get your powers back.”

He chuckled “Good luck with that, babe. Magic does a great deal of things, but it doesn’t bring back the dead.”

She glared at him “Your magic isn’t dead, Mikael. It’s dormant.”

“Whatever you say, my Queen. I’ll be sleeping.”

At least he was just as annoying, even if he didn’t get out of bed often.

****

He groaned and cursed as someone banged on the front door before yelling “Go the fuck away!”

“Dad! Come one! I know you’re in there! Open!”

He sighed “Gimme a minute!”

Mikael threw on a pair of light blue jeans, a white T-shirt and some white sneakers that he hated. The man cursed up until the moment he opened the door to stare at the Charmings and Henry. He didn’t bother to hide his annoyance, but he did filter his words for the sake of the boy “What do you want?”

“Where’s Regina, dad?”

His eyes narrowed “One, whatever relationship we had prior to the diner conversation is null and void. Two, I am not Regina’s keeper. Three, I have nothing to discuss with any of you anymore unless the town’s in danger.”

“But we can’t find mom! Isn’t she important to you?” Henry asked.

Mikael’s eyes softened as they landed on the worried kid “Of course she is, kid. Why don’t you come inside and tell me what’s up.”

“We’re all coming.” David countered. “I’m not letting Henry alone with someone like you.”

The king raised an eyebrow “And what exactly do you know about me, Charming? The last time we talked, Prince, I told you that no one can be anything else but evil when everyone around them tells them that's what they're always supposed to be. Since that didn’t get through your thick skulls, I will try another way.” He smirked, a hint of devil in his eye “Let’s see how you deal with the devil reincarnated, since that’s what everyone wants me to be.”

“Dad, please…”

He watched as Emma tried to hold back tears “I have nothing to discuss with someone who’s world is only black or white. You know where to find me if that chances, but, until then, get away from my house.”

****

“What could an ordinary man offer me in exchange for a location spell?”

Mikael studied Gold. Human Mikael didn’t have much to offer, but his knowledge was still intact – he smirked darkly “The Healing Queen’s totem.”

“And you expect me to believe you have the sceptre of the most powerful healing sorceress?”

“I am a lot of things, Dark One, but I don’t go back on my word. Give me a means to locate Regina, without anyone else knowing, and, when the Queen is safely back in her home, the totem is yours. You have my word.”

The Dark One chuckled and offered a vial “This will mimic a wolf’s sense of smell. As long as you find her scent, it will lead you right to her. A little warning, it doesn’t last long.”

Mikael nodded and took the vial.

****

The Queen woke startled. Her whole body hurt as she laid on that table. Regina tensed as someone screamed in pain, she turned her head slowly and saw Mikael. The bounty hunter sat atop a pool of blood and the body of the woman that imprisoned her. He turned slowly and Regina gasped – instead of icy blue stood dangerous, red eyes. The eyes of the Alpha King. That’s the last thing Regina saw before darkness overtook her.

****

When the Queen woke, she was back in the comfort of her bed and she could a hint of magic in the air. Regina tensed and was pleasantly surprise when she found that her body wasn't aching anymore.

"I believe my payment is due, Mister Black."

The mayor's eyes flashed dangerously when she heard Gold's voice. No deal with Rumplestiltskin was ever a good idea.

"Gold, your payment will be delivered to your shop later this week." she heard Mikael replay "I don't have something of that caliber just lying around."

"Well, I suppose the sceptre of a powerful healing sorceress is worth waiting just a bit longer. Have a nice day, Mister Black."

Regina moved slowly, still weak because of the day's events, and made her way downstairs. She took her time in studying Mikael - the man was dressed in a white T-shirt and light blue jeans that were covered in what she guessed was blood. He was leaning over the sink, taking deep breaths. Regina approached with small steps.

"Kal..."

"'s not mine." He offered weakly "Just...give me a second."

She nodded and began to rub his back "Thank you. I don't remember much, but I did see your red eyes. Are your powers back?"

The bounty hunter shook his head "Not...how you think. They're back, but... Fuck, it'll be easier if I just show you." he turned to face the queen, closing his eyes as he looked down.

Regina shifted - after all this years, it was strange to feel another's magic in her own house. Strange, but not uncomfortable. Magic has it's own aura, it's a lot like scent for wolves - a way to identify whose magic it was. Her own violet aura was unmistakable. Mikael's magic aura was a bright red, much like the blood on his clothes, with icy blue hues, much like his eye color; usually, it was primary the color of dark magic, but it suited him.

"Why?"

He was pleased to feel nothing but curiosity in Regina's question. He shrugged "Truthfully, it's most likely due to the forceful awakening of my wolf. They could go back to being red, but it may take some time."

The mayor nodded "And your magic?"

"Weakened, just as my wolf. I can't say for certain if this will change given time, but this is enough. For now."

"And Gold?"

He waved her off "My deal with Gold was and will only be beneficial only for me. His payment is utterly useless in any hands but mine." Mikael smirked "And if he did manage to get it to work... Well, crispy will become the permanent way to describe Rumplestiltskin."

With a swift move of hand, the bloody clothes were replaced with black skinny jeans and a white shirt. Mikael pulled Regina into his arms, holding her tightly - he needed the contact. Hands snaked around his neck, pulling him closer and holding him just as tight.

"I'm okay, Mikael."

The wolf buried his head into her neck and stayed silent, taking comfort in the steady rhythm of her heartbeat.

****

Later, Emma and David knocked on Regina's door again. This time, however, they were on official town business - they found Neal's fiance torn to pieces in the room from Snow's link to Regina. Both kept a straight face, but Emma's gut was telling her to ready herself for another fight while David was anxious for Regina and Michael to be put behind bars for murder. Regina opened the door in a fitted red dress and her hair done. Emma gulped, guessing that they just caught the couple -  _'Shit, pops' really with Regina...'_ \- before they left for a date.

"What can I do for you, Miss Swan? I'm assuming you came to see if I was dead or not." She smirked "Sorry to end your fantasy, but the party will have to be postponed."

Her smile was forced and Emma couldn't help flinching at the venom behind the brunette's words "We... Um, we are here to speak about what happened to you. Officially."

"I'm assuming that can wait since I am obviously well."

"Not when we have a body." David cut in "Where's your lackey?"

Regina's only response was to smirk widely and invite them in the house. Michael was coming downstairs, straightening his crimson shirt and black suit jacket. The sheriff noticed the change immediately - his hair was shaved on each sides and was messily arranged. The bounty hunter raised an eyebrow at the two as he pressed a light kiss on the mayor's temple.

"Something we can assist you with, sheriff and company?" Mikael asked in a bored tone "We have somewhere more fun to be so make whatever noble quest his Highness is now quick."

David had a smug expression on his face "We found the body."

"The body of...?" Mikael asked confused "Specifics, mate. We don't have all day like royalty."

"Tamara's. Torn to pieces and left in a pool of blood in the room Regina was held." the prince continued, still sure of himself "We know it was you."

"Me? Those are some serious accusation to throw around, even for a so-called prince. I do hope you have proof." Mikael smirked "Or you can expect a restraining order and charges of harassment and stalking."

"There were claw marks all over the body. Those are prove enough that you did it."

Both Regina and Mikael laughed "Shepard, you can't be serious. Claw marks indicate shifter, Michael is not one. This discussion-" the mayor gestured between them and David "-is over. Unless the sheriff has something to say."

Emma cleared her throat and shook her head "No, that... I just wanted to see if you two are okay and to tell you Henry wants to spent some days here."

Regina smiled "Thank you, Emma. You can tell Henry he's more than welcomed, but tonight I have plans. Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. Um...Have fun on your date?" the blonde finished awkwardly - she really needed to talk to her pops.

* * *

_Mikael's hairstyle_

 


End file.
